


Numinous

by Pocketism



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hope, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor-centric, Minor Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Minor Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Original Character(s), Soul-Searching, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocketism/pseuds/Pocketism
Summary: "What is it, after all that time, that you find they've lied to you about this huge part of themselves? Where you don't know that you know them anymore and of course you do but you don't. Because there's this," again she holds her hands out. "This space now. It's filled with all the things you used to be and you used to have except it isn't what you thought it was anymore."
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Numinous

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random thought I came up with. Because season 5 hurts and I can't tell if it's good, bad, or both. But this is basically what I wanted to happen. So here we are. This may be a one-shot or longer. Probably longer. Hope you like it.

She's not sure she's ever felt anything quite like this before.

Lena's knuckles begin to ache she clutches the glass so tight. It's been a day...and she's been in a constant daze of anger and hurt. On one hand she knows her brother did this on purpose. One last laugh at her expense. On the other she feels as foolish as he'd mocked her for being. She expected the anger, she'd expected it to win out over everything else but it doesn't.

The hurt does that. It squeezes around her heart-tight and tighter still. It dissolves for a moment and then returns and she's not sure how she dealt with this before because it feels so much worse.

She refuses to let the tears fall. It hurts enough without her acknowledgment...if she cries...it'll feel like the last nail in the coffin.

For a moment she wonders why it hurts so much. She's been asking herself that on and off since, well, since _that_. The answer comes before she's finished her thought and it's the same every time.

_Because it's Kara_.

Nothing has ever hurt _quite_ like this.

The knock on her door draws her attention away from the splintered faces under her glass. She'd wanted another drink. She calls them in. She misses Jess, she should see if she can get her transferred back. "Ms. Luthor, there's a visitor here," Lena is sure it's Kara and she wants to tell her to go, or maybe stay and have this out. She's not sure what she wants honestly. "He says he's here about an internship." He? So not Kara then. The assistant looks as confused as Lena feels.

They don't _have_ an internship. It sparks an idea she'll have to think on later. She's only half present when she waves for them to come in. Realizing the broken frame and quarter glass of liquor are still on her desk she quickly moves them away. The door closes and she doesn't look up until a small voice greets her. Seeing him makes her chest tighten again.

He's a bit on the short side for his age, which she assumes can't be older than seventeen. His hair is dark and in curls. He smiles at her and twists his hands together nervously. This boy's eyes are blue, not just blue but... _blue_. She takes in his style of clothes. A blue collared shirt under a sweater and khaki pants with casual blue oxfords. There's something about his smile that hurts.

He reminds Lena of Kara. The only thing missing are the glasses.

He waves awkwardly. "Hi." He mumbles again, opening a hand towards her.

Lena forces a smile. She knows it's sharp. She stands and takes his hand in a firm grip. "Hello, Mr...," She tilts her head curiously. He went out of his way to come to L-Corp for an internship they don't have. Maybe this is a distraction she needs. His smile grows.

"Friday." Lena isn't sure she's ever met a boy named Friday but it seems to suit him in an odd way. "Vander." He squeezes his eyes closed and shakes his head, laughing to himself at forgetting his own name, still holding Lena's hand. He pulls back quickly when he realizes. For the fist time today Lena actually wants to laugh. He's an adorable kid.

"You clearly know who I am."

He nods. "Yes ma'am." He grins. "You're like...one of _the_ smartest people on the planet." He means it when he says it, she can tell but the words still bring her back to the broken picture frame.

_'Apparently not_.' She thinks. Bitter. "That's very kind, but I am sure you know we don't have an internship program here. It's a great idea just," she lets the words go. It's just what? An inconvenience? She holds eye contact. There are many brilliant minds she employs that he could shadow. She's not so self-involved that she wouldn't trust another to lead him in the right direction...so what was it?

She wonders-as she often seems to do in times like this-what Kara would do. There's that pain in her chest again. She needs a distraction. If she picks up another glass...could she put it back down again? Yes. But it may be a longer road than she's willing to take. This hurts less. This helps more. She smiles.

"You know what?" She shakes her head. "You can start tomorrow morning." He blinks in surprise before he smiles. It lights up the room and pushes the shadows from her mind. "Actually-wait," she waves an errant hand. She's gotten ahead of herself. "How old are you?" In all honesty she finds she doesn't care. She should.

"Sixteen."

"We need paperwork for your parents," he nods quickly as she goes down the list of what will be on said paperwork. He's excited for this. The feeling that blooms in her chest feels dangerously close to hope.

* * *

Friday brings back the paperwork the next morning. Early. Early as in she's-terrified-the-world-may-end-because-a-teenager-is-up-on-a-Sunday-at-5AM... _early_. He's waiting in the lobby with to-go boxes of coffee and cups for everyone. Lena offers him a small smile while he grins, one of his hands clutching the strap of his messenger bag. "Good morning Ms. Luthor." He chirps then frowns in thought. "Or maybe just morning, I didn't mean to presume it was good," he rambles.

"It's fine Mr. Vander." Her smile feels more genuine. His lips curl in distaste as he insists she simply call him Friday. He offers her a cup of coffee. She takes him up on the offer because while she's still exhausted she can't sleep. She needs something to stay awake. "You have your paperwork ready I assume? Otherwise this," she waves to the coffee. "Is meant to be a good gesture?"

He nods. "Everybody likes coffee right? Well obviously not everybody but my mom lives on the stuff. The other box is tea." He shrugs. "Just in case."

The time going over the papers and what he wants to get out of this and all the other small things seem to pass by quicker than Lena had expected. She orders them a late breakfast. Friday thanks her at least a dozen times.

"I really like food." Again Lena sees Kara when he smiles. That eager tight lipped smile she does when she's trying to hold it back.

Speaking of Kara...she'd already sent Lena a text asking to come over for lunch. She wanted to talk. Part of it breaks Lena's heart, when she refuses under the guise of being to busy. It feels petty. Vindictive. She doesn't want to make this easy for Kara.

She gives Friday a tour of the building and the labs. He'd asked about literally everything.

He takes in the lab Lena uses personally with an expression of awe. He steps like he's afraid he'll mess something up. It reminds her of the first time she walked into Lex's lab. She reminds him they won't be down here everyday and his mood visibly dampens. She quickly tells him that there will still be plenty to do and that he'll hardly notice the difference. He brightens again and Lena feels lighter.

"I'm good with prototypes if you have anything." He offers. "And most other stuff. I like to be well versed." He shrugs casually as though most kids his age think the way he does. It's a bit inspiring.

There's that feeling that seems like hope.

When the day is over Friday wishes her a great night, 'Because it should be better than good.' He also rambled about the proper use of the word 'Good' for about two minutes before Lena stopped him with a laugh and a similar goodbye. Friday is sweet and endearing and she hopes he's as brilliant as he seems to be. She'll have to look over those designs he talked about.

* * *

Friday is waiting outside her office the next day. Lena has already taken a cup of coffee from the lobby. The receptionist thought it was impressive that he'd bothered to bring coffee for the entire building two days in a row and that he'd shown up at 5AM twice now. Lena frowned at him when she stopped outside of her office doors. "Don't you have school?"

His smile is still bright. "Home school." He shrugs.

Something about that worries her. It shouldn't because he isn't hers but she knows how lonely life can be for a brilliant child. She makes a choice and it isn't logical but she makes it anyway. To keep him close. Not to let him down. It's only been two full days and she finds she enjoys Friday's company. Maybe it has to do with finding herself lost at sea with how she feels about Kara...but this feels okay.

After settling in and taking a few calls while Friday makes himself comfortable on the floor-of all places, Lena peers over the edge of her desk to see what has someone as talkative as he seems to be, just so quiet. She stands and makes her way across the room before she even seems to notice she has.

Blueprints.

Dozens of them. These all seem to be limbs. Arms and legs, there's a curious looking spinal bridge he's crossed off with a large red X on one of them.

Friday looks up and he seems startled to find her there. She asks him why he's on the floor. He motions over his shoulder with a thumb. "Coffee table is to small. Besides this is great too, that window has great lighting. This is a great choice for an office, well done." He chuckles to himself before going back to making notes on the designs. She wants to go over them with him, she says as much after telling him she has a meeting to go to.

"Afterwards we can get something to eat and go over these." Just glancing them over she can tell he's bright. He's made notes on which ones are more likely to work and which ones have too much risk. She hasn't felt this excited over a potential project since...well she gets excited about all of her projects, but that's beside the point. He beams and again it lights up the room. She promises she'll be back soon.

She's never left a stranger unattended anywhere in her building before. Never.

* * *

The meeting takes longer than expected and Lena feels guilt weigh on her chest at leaving Friday alone so long. She shouldn't. He's about two years shy of adulthood. Minus the legal drinking age. She hadn't realized she'd left her phone until the end of the meeting. Suddenly she feels like an idiot, again. Leaving a stranger in her office. But when she opens the door she finds him sitting on the couch instead of the floor and still looking over blueprints. He smiles and against her better judgment she finds she trusts him.

She shouldn't be so quick to do that anymore. It always ends up hurting.

"Not to be nosy but your phone rang four times in ten minutes and I'm assuming they left texts or voicemails because it pinged a couple more times after that." Friday spins a pen across his thumb and catches it again. "From a," he squints at the wall in thought. "Kara-three-heart-eye-emojis-Danvers. I believe." He crosses his left leg at the knee and leans back.

Anger bubbles in her chest before he speaks again. "Your monitor is attached to your phone." He motions to the screen that usually displays the L-Corp logo or the news, sure enough there at the bottom are notices from Kara. She should really change that setting. She clears her throat. Embarrassed.

"Oh."

He chuckles.

Another day passes.

Finally. Finally... _finally_. She agrees to see Kara. She doesn't know Lena knows. Obviously. She hopes to death that this is Kara confessing. She's been angry. It only lasted the day before it gave way to hurt and depression. She doesn't want to be angry at Kara. Doesn't want to resent her or any other negative word she can't come up with right now. Knowing Kara has only ever helped her become better.

It's the things said with a cape between them that they need to figure out.

Kara is coming over for lunch. Though given how much they need to talk about it may turn into a dinner. She wrings her hands together so tight she hears her knuckles pop.

Friday watches her closely with curious eyes. "You seem...flustered." He offers casually, his head tips to the right. Lena feels like she's looking at a puppy and some of the tension leaves her.

"Definitely nervous." She pauses. "Friday," He hums. "What is it when," she opens her hands as if the words will fall into them. "So you have this friend, this person, right?" He hums again. "And they're your best friend. You share some of the deepest thoughts you've ever had with them, right?" Another hum. "You let them through all the defenses you've built so carefully for so long...because you're close. At least you hope you are because you've never felt that close to anyone else. Never wanted to share those things with another friend before. Because those other friends were never your _best friend_. Right?" She turns to him. He nods.

"What is it, after all that time, that you find they've lied to you about this huge part of themselves? Where you don't know that you know them anymore and of course you do but you don't. Because there's this," again she holds her hands out. "This space now. It's filled with all the things you used to be and you used to have except it isn't what you thought it was anymore." She doesn't know if she can stop talking. There are tears burning at the corners of her eyes.

Why is she venting all of this to someone she's only met this week? Three days ago actually. A teenager at that. Aren't most teenage boys supposed to have the emotional range of a teaspoon?

"What is it? That kind of thing? That...detachment?" She needs _someone_ to tell her. The hell with who it is.

Friday watches her for a long silent moment that makes her wonder if he's regretting getting involved with the company, with her, before he fills the space. His voice is soft and his smile sweet. It makes her want to cry all the more.

"I think they call it an ambiguous loss." A term doctors usually use. "There's a loss of a person but no death."

"I don't know that it's a loss yet." She's terrified of any reality where it is.

Friday smiles. "But you still _feel_ it. The loss. It feels like death. You still know them but it hurts and you wonder about every conversation you've ever had, right?"

"Exactly." Relief floods her system. Someone else gets it. Where is this boy from that he does too? She takes a seat beside him on the couch. "Does that ever go away?" Why would Friday have that answer? He's sixteen. He's a kid.

"I've found that things in situations like this are often done with the best of intentions. It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt but it isn't done maliciously. _Assuming_ your friend isn't a total jerk in which case I'd wonder why you're friends." He smiles at the end.

Best of intentions. That sticks with her.

"Talk it out. If they're a friend worth having it'll be worth it. Things that come easy usually don't last very long. In my experience." She likes this kid.

"You're sixteen."

"In my experience." He repeats with a smirk and a small nod. It looks familiar.

Lena asks him how they get to the point where everything is open like it used to be, or should have been. How they go forward instead of back. She'll never admit she asked a teenager for advice about a girl. Or for advice at all. This should be the other way around.

Another long silence.

"You'll want to find...a-a Kairos, for lack of a better word." He chuckles. Lena feels an eyebrow arch. It's rare to meet someone who knows more than she does. He shrugs. "Kairos. It's a word defining a perfect yet delicate and crucial moment." His eyes drift up and she can tell he's reciting from memory now. "The fleeting rightness of a time and place that creates the opportune atmosphere for action and words." Blue eyes lock back on her. "Kairos." He grins.

Lena feels herself grin back. That hope is blooming in her chest again. "It isn't a spelling contest."

"You're right," His grin falls to a humble smile. "If it were I'd totally win."

"I will have you know I am a great speller."

"So you have won spelling contests?"

"I never entered, you can spell complicated words without being in a contest."

"So you're not a good speller?"

He's baiting her. Distracting her from whatever comes in the next twenty minutes. It works. She grins and he returns it.

"So it's like that then? I thought you were a nice kid, Friday."

"It's exactly like that." He smirks. "Spell Kairos."

Friday is a brat. An adorable, sweet, well-meaning, brat. That doesn't stop her from spelling the word. She gets it right the first try. She pretends to be humble at his over-exaggerated clapping but a small flower of pride blooms in her chest.

* * *

Kara is in the lobby, the front desk called to let her know she was on her way up. All of the distracting Friday had done goes out the window. She's not sure she's ready for this. Suddenly she wishes she could have a glass of whiskey.

"I'll get out of your hair." Friday gathers his things quickly. Lena insists he stay until Kara actually arrives, he smiles easily. "I really shouldn't." She turns away from him, worrying her bottom lip almost painfully. "Ms. Luthor," he waits for her to look at him. His face is somber now. All jokes aside. "She seems to be important to you. You shouldn't avoid this. You can't, if you do it will gnaw at you." He smiles again. "The only way out is through."

A beat passes. "That's very wise of you." She turns back to face him.

"You know I'm almost insulted at that surprised tone." Friday laughs. "I'm pretty smart you know, not to brag. Obviously." He shifts his bag over his shoulder.

"Obviously." Lena smiles. Still she's afraid of what could come through that door. "I'm scared." Why would she admit that? Why would Friday care?

He stops, hand reaching for the door, he eyes her with a strange expression. He looks at her. Really _looks_ and it makes the scientist feel as though he's searching her soul for an answer. Lena thinks perhaps this may be someone seeing her for the first time behind the mask of the CEO and powerful woman. Behind the walls and half-truths she shows the world.

He apologizes. "I just-I uh..." He scratches the back of his head nervously. "This may sound stupid but I didn't think you were afraid of anything, even stuff like this." At her hurt expression he scrambles to explain. "Not in a sense that it's weak." He waves a hand, dismissing the idea. "In a 'you seem untouchable' way. Like you're so strong you don't have to _be_ afraid." He shakes his head and grumbles that he isn't explaining it right.

Lena smiles. "I understand." She crosses the room and holds the door open for him. She asks if she'll see him tomorrow.

"Bright and early boss." He salutes and takes off. Lena watches him go.

The elevator chimes and Kara steps off. Lena's heart finds its way to her throat at the sight of her. Friday pauses across from her and Lena wishes she had super hearing. They smile at each other as they talk. Lena hums thoughtfully. Friday's smile is blinding, even from several feet away. She watches Kara pause as he waves and gets on the elevator and out of sight.

The blonde turns on her heel and the smile Lena receives is enough to bring a small smile to her own. She finds she can't help it. _'The only way out is through_.' No more secrets, lies, no more anything in the dark. Lena decided a long time ago that she would rather have Kara, even as a friend if that's all she gets, than nothing. Her hands twist painfully together again in the realization that they haven't talked about Lex.

Shit.

* * *

So there's a lot, in the end, that Lena doesn't say. She feels the need to be vindictive and petty and cruel. She feels the need to be a Luthor. But while Kara talks she thinks of Friday and the surprisingly wise advice he's given her.

_It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt but it isn't done maliciously._

If she does know anything about Kara, however little that may or may not be now...she doesn't believe she'd hurt her on purpose. They have a lot to talk about. One quick lunch won't fix it. So she bites her tongue and listens and they chat. Like old friends.

And Kara asks if Lena can come over for a night and they can talk. Just them.

"Is everything alright?"

Kara nods, it's jittery and her lips twitch in a nervous smile. "Yeah. It's just...been a long time since it was just us. I thought we could talk." Lena's heart feels like it's skipped several beats as she hopes, unfortunately, that this will be the time where Kara tells her everything. For once. She knows what a pesky feeling hope can be. She thinks of Friday again. Hope can also feel...like a second chance.

"I'd like that."

Kara grins and fidgets with her glasses, Lena wonders when that habit started. Maybe after everything is...after, she'll ask about that. "We're doing game night at J'onn's this weekend," they talk about the little things for a bit longer, the feeling of wanting to make Kara feel how she does dwindles to a small little thought. Maybe Kara doesn't even know why she's said half the things she said.

She'll never know unless they actually talk.

Kara leaves with plans to get together after game night. Just them. Despite the hurt a small part of Lena still feels like a school girl about it.

* * *

Friday is back again, at 5AM. Lena likes that he seems responsible. She finds him among a small group in what appears to be a serious conversation. Friday is a very animated speaker apparently, he gestures wildly and uses his hands to explain what he means, his new friends seem enraptured by what he has to say. He circled his left hand over his cupped right and then popped both hands open and Lena could hear what sounded as though it was supposed to be electricity. Lena was curious.

Her plan of surprise was thwarted as he caught sight of her. "Ms. Luthor!" He grinned, his friends looked a bit more worried. "Morning!"

Lena returned his smile though not as bright. "Good morning Mr. Vander." She cannot show him special treatment. She greets the others similarly and they greet her back with kind smiles. It still feels strange to be an accepted Luthor. They trade small talk for a moment before disappearing to punch in and start their days. Lena turns back to her newest addition. "They seemed interested in what you were talking about," she lets the sentence drop. She's curious.

"Oh, I was explaining how to make an actual Tesla grenade." He must catch the small confused frown and finishes quickly. "It's from a TV show, _Warehouse 13_. They use these Tesla stun guns basically so they don't have to actually hurt people. They come up with a Tesla grenade and I thought it'd be cool to make a real one." He rambles. It sounds like something Kara might watch.

Her heart hurts.

"Anyway it's just really cool and we were talking about ways to make it work, I haven't made one yet but," he rubs his hands together. "Someday." He whispers, it makes Lena laugh.

Unfortunately the rest of the day is a bit boring. The sad part of owning a business is in fact the business of it all. She wants to show Friday how things really work, and today is the day she makes the rounds to see how each department is doing and then several phone calls and two long meetings. Lena is impressed that he sits through all of it, takes notes and asks her questions afterward.

"Is it better to stand to meet someone?"

"Do you meet with the department heads every week?"

"How often do you get incident reports? Do you expect them?"

"Should you make a separate e-mail account just for business?"

"When do you know if a meeting goes well or badly?"

Lena answered every question, no matter how small. Even about lunch breaks and the importance of setting up days to do certain things. Everything was important to doing something like this. She even answered his question about how holiday and vacation hours are divided from the schedule. Even the one about the bathrooms.

The week went on like this.

* * *

The end of the week brought Friday's first whole day in the lab. He'd managed to get an outline for a prosthetic arm together. It wasn't anything more than parts and some wires, nothing solid but it was a start and he was pleased. Lena was still trying to figure out how to separate the healing factors from the extra-normal ones from the Harun-El. She doesn't want to think about not figuring it out, that maybe this is something she can't do.

"Ms. Luthor?"

They're about to call it a night when he speaks, she turns to him with her full attention. She still doesn't know why but she wants him to know she's present when he speaks. That he's being heard. Maybe it's left over from wanting her mother to listen when she speaks.

"Have you ever watched _Fringe_?"

Lena smiles. "Actually before I met Kara," saying things like this opens up all the little cuts on her heart. "I had never watched much of anything." She laughs at his appalled expression, Kara had given her the same look when she'd told her that the first time. He asks her how she's survived all this time. he means it. "Surprisingly very easily." She smiles, and then she frowns. "Actually,"

He rolls closer to her, eager. He nods encouraging her to go on.

"Even though I'd had friends before Kara, even dated if you can believe it," he chuckles. "I had never really lived very much. What I was doing before was just," God, "I would work most days and way into the night. I would go to lunch maybe twice a week with an old friend. Have dinner with my boyfriend who I wasn't even sure how serious I wanted it to be. But most of my life was work. For my family." What had she been ding before Kara.

"I got into an argument with my brother, my friend, left my boyfriend for a fresh start and my not very active social life got even less social. For a while actually." Something about Friday's open expression made her want to talk. "I didn't want to be close to people. They didn't want to be close to me then either." She sighs.

"Was it your brother?" He's so quiet Lena isn't sure he's even said anything. She's quiet for a long moment and Friday sits patiently, Lena honestly believes if she'd chosen to stop talking there he wouldn't mind. He asks he doesn't push. Neither did Kara. It's why she answers him. His patience and lack of judgment. How is he only a kid?

"Yes."

She decides to be open. She thinks of Dreamer and her interview and how open she had been with the world.

"I think if I hadn't met Kara I may have honestly just...kept doing what I was doing after I got here. Weeks of nothing but work and an empty apartment." Her eyes meet his and she's surprised she doesn't find pity but understanding. "What I was doing wasn't living. I was just going through the motions. I may be still if we hadn't met."

Friday smiles. "She sounds pretty cool."

In the moments between the cape she was, sometimes even in it. Lena thinks of the time looking for clues about Lex in his old prison cell. She thinks of all the small moments...Kara...Supergirl...whoever she was, genuinely wanted to keep her from harm and was hurt about the Kryptonite and the Harun-El. They really need to talk. Badly.

The good moments don't outweigh the bad.

But the bad ones don't outweigh the good ones either.

Overall...Kara has been on her side. _"The Luthor name doesn't deserve Lena."_ The way she'd said it to Mercy. That had made her happy. It still does.

She realizes she's been quiet for a long time in her thoughts. She comes back to see Friday smiling at her and spinning half to the left and then to the right, still waiting. This feeling is hope. it still feels good. Lena smiles back. "She is pretty cool."

* * *

Lena is wondering why she invited a sixteen year old to an adult game night, but he said it was the weekend and his parents wouldn't mind on bit. He'd asked her to trust him. She did. When he comments on the fact that it's strange that she's not wearing a suit when she picks him up she laughs. "You know I do own normal clothes."

He glances at her dubiously. "What brand are they? Dolce and Gabbana?" Oh he's got jokes. Lena works her jaw for a moment. "Prada? Stop me when I'm right." He laughs to himself and Lena can't help her smile. A well meaning brat this one.

"It's Gucci actually." She refuses to look at him. He howls with laughter and tells he that's not normal clothing. "What qualifies as normal?"

"Like Walmart or Target, that plain black shirt costs more than this car probably. Let me guess, the fabrics general retail stores use is to rough for your sensitive skin?" He laughs again before she answers. While not true and aware he's only joking Lena feels the need to defend herself.

As she parks she levels him with what's meant to be a serious look. "I can buy clothes from Target but a Luthor can't go just anywhere."

He smirks. it seems familiar. "You know they have online shopping right?" She sucks her teeth and tells him to shut up, and worries for a second she's gone to far but he laughs harder and follows her out onto the street. He's a kid but something about him makes her treat him like an adult, she thinks maybe he appreciates that. As she rounds the car she insists they go to Target next week so she can buy a new shirt, it'll be summer soon and she needs a new top.

"Nah, they'll slap your face over every magazine for a month. I'm only kidding." He still smiles. That's not going to stop her from buying something online and showing him. Lena Luthor can wear normal clothes.

Before she opens the door he gets in another joke, "Besides we can't have you getting a rash from that polyblend." He snickers and slips past her before she can say anything else. She likes Friday.

* * *

The others are confused but accepting when Lena introduces Friday.

He and Kara great each other like overexcited puppies. She even hugs him which he quickly returns. She makes a movie reference to Star Wars that Lena only gets because Kara insisted they watch every one. Friday tells her nerds have to stick together.

Alex is a bit more cautious as is her nature and simply shakes his hand. J'onn greets him with an expression Lena can't quite decipher but smiles kindly at Lena and announces the whole 'family' will be here once James arrives.

Family. She looks at them and feels like she sees them for the first time. No matter the lies these people had always been kinder and more caring than her actual family. There's a lot she needs to talk about with everyone but tonight isn't the night. She looks to Kara who beams at her. Family. Friday is watching her too. After spending this time with him she realizes he's a lot like Kara, a people person. She thinks again of family as Kara asks where she's been.

She holds up the tote she brought with her. "Couldn't decide what to bring so I brought red and white." They cheer. "I also went to pick up this one," she motions to Friday who offers a broad wave, she sees Brainy return the exact gesture before Nia lowers his arm. "He's L-Corp's new intern."

"And only." He points skyward. He turns to Lena. "Since it's a party can I try some?" He motions to the drinks.

Lena stops short, serious now. "Absolutely not." God she sounds like a mother. "You're sixteen."

"I'm part Irish if that changes anything?" He flashes a grin.

"It doesn't and that's a crude stereotype, drink soda." She hands him a can and he takes it with a salute and a smile. "Drink it responsibly." He chuckles and cracks open his drink while following her and takes a seat on the floor between her and Kara.

Kara explains J'onn's new team rules and asks if Lena is with her, she answers without thinking. "Always." And she means it.

"Do I observe or can I be on your team too?" Friday looks at her with a hopeful expression and she smiles.

"Whichever one you want." He grins and insists that the three of them are going to win every single game of the night.

They do. Brainy insists they're somehow cheating halfway through scrabble. "What is a Resfeber? Is that English?"

Friday grins. "Swedish. It's the restless race of a travelers heart before the journey begins." There's a general hum of being impressed. Brainy frowns, still unsatisfied and points to another word. "What is an Aglet?"

Friday motions to Brainy's feet. "It's the plastic capping on your shoelaces."

"Is that what that's called?" Kara sounds genuinely interested, he nods. "Why do you know that?" She smiles at him and Lena thinks it's sweet.

The teen shrugs. "I like weird facts. Not even trivia, just weird." Something about him helping them win every game makes Lena feel an odd sense of pride. L-Corp only takes the best after all.

* * *

It's 11PM by the time Lena insists they call it a night so she can take Friday home, who is now dozing beside Kara on the couch. He was incredibly relaxed the entire night, even now his head is almost slumping onto Kara's shoulder, who doesn't seem to mind. 

She rouses him just enough to get him standing. He wishes everyone a great night as he stretches and they tell him it was good to meet him. Kara stops her before they leave and confirms their day tomorrow. Lena quickly agrees. She hopes this is the blonde telling her the truth. With everything she has she hopes. She shouldn't, if the Luthor's ever taught her anything. But she wants to.

Kara hugs her, tight. Lena noticed a while ago that Kara tends to tap her twice on the shoulder for hugs. Lena has never felt comfortable hugging. In a different life maybe that would be different too but something about these hugs feel warm and Lena likes that too.

Kara taught her hope, and Friday-who is fast asleep as she drives him home-is teaching her to hold onto it. Because it's worth it.

Friday rubs his eyes and looks around blearily for a moment before asking her if he's working tomorrow. Lena tells him to take the day and she'll see him on the next one. "Bright and early?" Hope. He smiles and it's kind. "Bright and early." He copies.

Lena enjoys this feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everybody is staying sane during all of this, and healthy. If you want a definition to any word just ask. Me or the internet though the internet may be faster
> 
> Thanks for reading. I am still working on my Nyssa/Sara story, don't worry. Just needed this out of my brain.
> 
> Disclaimer: Any references to anything even remotely offensive are just a joke. No offense to anyone who likes drinking or nice clothes. I personally enjoy both in moderation😉 I also don't own any characters and make zero money from this. 
> 
> If anyone wants to rap about theories for the rest of this season of Supergirl you can find me under Pocketism on tumblr


End file.
